Crazy in Love
by obsessionssal
Summary: Samtina/Tinam/Cohevans. DO NOT OWN GLEE OR CHARACTERS


Was it crazy? Is he crazy? Yes and yes but he didn't care. He hasnt felt this way since Mercedes left to go to L.A. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. He couldn't believe he was in love with her. He could have any girl he wanted to...but he wanted her, the quiet Asian girl named Tina. Her brown hair with golden highlights just seemed so flowy and gorgeous. One day..he would marry her he thought. Soon enough it did come true. He was married to most beautiful, most perfect girl he met. She nuzzled her head against his chest. He knew she was comfortable like that. Soon the girl was wakened my a kiss on her forehead made by him. She rubbed her beautiful brown eyes open and smiled up at him. He swore that her smile lit the entire world.

Love at first sight describe their entire relationship in a nutshell. They were finally married. He was married..his second marriage and he swore he would live her until death or maybe eternity. If he could stop time he would. Tina just made him a better man ever since they met. Who knew what was under that soft, quiet side of her? He still struggled with his dyslexia but since him & Tina started dating..it seemed like she was helping him. No one used to care or bother asking if he needed help. But he was so glad that Ms.P saw his grades dropping and told him to ask Tina for tutoring. He would thank Ms.P for changing his life. Ever since Tina sat down across from him in his dining room..he knew he had to ask her out once things got rocky with Mike. Soon enough Mike texted her saying that the distance was too much. Tina seemed so calm over the phone but as soon as they hung up..she was a wreck. Sam sat by her and patted her back for comfort and simply told her that Mike didn't deserve her. She curiously looked at him through her tears and asked "Why?" with that he kissed her gently not knowing what her reaction would be. She seemed shocked and giggled softly with the question lingering of "Sam..why did you kiss me?" soon the answer followed with "I like you Tina Cohen-Chang a lot."

From that first kiss..everything changed. Days passed and soon they were hand in hand at McKinley High and seemed like the cutest and perfect couple..also the "did not see that coming" couple. They both laughed at that. They didn't see it happening either. I mean it was crazy but amazing. 2 months later he got the courage to propose to her. He simply said that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her no matter what crap got in the way he would stick by her. He told her how she was perfect from her giggles to her squeaks and even her humming. She made this whole relationship worth it. She made it simply perfect. Hell she was perfect. With that he went on one knee and asked her to marry him. She stared into his blue-green eyes and said yes. Who knew he could talk so much without one impression or joke. She always laughed and smiled when he did those things. True love sounded like them. What made everything worth while was the dirty fun they had. A simple smirk would hook her in.

As soon as she sat up and tried fixing her hair she smirked at the blonde. "Yes dear?" he spoke. "Just seeing if you'd get turned on by your wife that's all." she smirked. "Oh baby you do..all the time." she laughed softly and got up. She went downstairs to prepare a good meal. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day she always thought. He rubbed his eyes and followed her slowly. She grabbed a pan and started cooking scrambled eggs. He sniffed it and remembered how he always loved when she cooked for him. His food always didn't taste right but hers were perfect well because she was a perfect cook. She soon finished and they ate. He sat on the counter and finished his eggs. He thought of today's date. Was it already New Year's? Then he looked at the time. Did they really sleep in until 1:00pm again? At least it was vacation. She quickly washed the dishes and turned to look at him.

He had so many dirty thought going on. They missed the ball dropping because they both fell asleep while some people sang and bored them literally to sleep. Maybe they could've recreate it. He grabbed her waist from behind knowing that doing that would drive her crazy. He whispered into her ear sexily "Why don't we go upstairs and recreate the midnight kiss we missed?" she giggled and nodded soon grabbing his hand and quickly going upstairs. He caught up to her and started kissing her neck trying to make her feel like a million bucks. A hot stack of money that just was pressed. a smirk emerged and he couldn't contain his urges any longer. She started to count down slowly but to him it was just another torture device to see her lips like that. 10. oh god he thought count faster baby. 9...she dragged that number extra long because she knew his wanky obsession for "69" 8..oh god just please. 7...6..5..oh thank god 4...I'm so horny he thought. 3...2.. one more number Sam..you could do it. and one. They kissed and he felt his needs kicking in.

~ ENJOY. SORRY I KEPT CHANGING IT. ~


End file.
